EL ROSTRO DE HIELO Y FUEGO
by HussyKitten
Summary: El final que culminará con la lucha por los siete reinos es determinado por una decisión que, pondrá en duda cualquier convicción y sentir de la joven Stark. ¿Podrá cumplir su palabra? ¿O cederá la debilidad que creyó pérdida tiempo atrás?


**Pues nada, en vista de que la serie de Game of Thrones está por terminar y yo soy fan de hueso colorado, tanto de los libros como del programa, vengo a presentarle a todos mis lectores un final que yo hubiera presentado basándome en la trama de la serie. Y en algunos aspectos en los detalles que George R.R. Martin nos presenta durante sus libros. He de confesar que algunas cosas me han agradado y otras no, pero lo cierto es que sin duda alguna amo el mundo de "Hielo y Fuego" que nos presentó el autor por años. Mismo que aún no ve su propio final en papel. **

**Para inspirarme y redactar el texto lo mejor posible (dado que estaba medio muerta de sueño al escribir), me inspiré en la canción del soundtrack de la serie correspondiente a la temporada VI, una de mis favoritas. Pero principalmente en la canción ****_"Light of The Seven"_****, misma que hasta la fecha, me tiene completamente cautivada. Sin mas, les dejo empezar a leer. **

**¡Disfrútenlo y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios!**

**EL ROSTRO DE HIELO Y FUEGO**

Ojos grises como la bruma se encontraron regresándole la mirada a unos de similar agudeza y color, pero con un evidente titubeo. ¿Cómo poder matar a quien siempre había sido su hermano y quien mejor la entendía?

Sin duda Arya no se sentía capaz.

—Hazlo —exclamó Jon, de pie ante los restos del trono de hierro —esta maldición ha de terminar conmigo. He de sellar para siempre el legado maldito de los Targaryen. —La firmeza de la que había carecido para detener a su amada tía, en ese momento se percibía en su tono ronco y sereno.

Al mismo tiempo obviaba los cuerpos de madre e hijo a sus espaldas, con la sangre empapando al recién nacido y los pálidos brazos que lo acunaban contra el seno materno; su tía y su hijo. Sí, ambos muertos luego del alumbramiento.

Arya pasó saliva con esfuerzo, una capa de sudor bañando su frente. —Yo no-...

—¡Tienes que hacerlo! —El clamor de Jon inquieto al dragón que seguía tumbado entre los restos de la sala del trono, lloriqueando frente al cuerpo de quien le había dado vida. —Soy el último de los Targaryen con vida, nunca habrá paz mientras yo respire.

—Tú no eres como ella, Jon.

—¿Cómo puedes afirmarlo, Arya? ¿Cómo? —cuestionó con un angustioso fervor. —Los Targaryen unieron a los siete reinos y su reinado no trajo más que locura, miedo... fuego y sangre. —Clavó sus ojos pesarosos en Drogon, quien lo observaba con claro malestar pero no se atrevía a atacarlo al reconocer la sangre que corría por sus venas.

—Porque eres mi hermano —la respuesta fue instantánea, cargada de convicción.

El vestigio de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del moreno, quien observó a la joven que por años él también había visto como hermana.

—Ah, mi querida Arya, sin importar cuan letal seas con un arma en las manos, siempre tendrás el corazón más noble de todos los siete reinos —negó con la cabeza luego de hablar con un tono melancólico. Dramáticamente similar al que una vez su predecesor poseyó.

Rhaegar Targaryen.

Ella sonrió a su vez, convencida de que podría volver con Jon a Invernalia y dejar atrás las desgracias que el Sur le había traído a su familia.

—Vamos a casa, Jon —tendió su palma en espera de la ajena.

Un brillo de duda reprimió la resolución en ojos del hombre, al ver esa pequeña mano deseó aferrarse a ella para así poder volver al helado hogar que era familiar y amado por él. En verdad quiso hacerlo.

—Ven Arya —le suplicó. El ruego de un guerrero vuelto infante, anhelando sentir la calidez del refugio que Arya siempre había sido para él.

Confiada ante la conocida voz de su hermano, Arya avanzó sin pausa hasta llegar delante de él, sorprendida cuando un par de bruscas manos la tomaron de ambos brazos y tiraron de su cuerpo. El inesperado movimiento la arrastró hasta el frente, pero el razonamiento de la muchacha no alcanzó a reaccionar con suficiente rapidez; el deslizar del filo de la daga que le había dado Bran se hundió en el centro del pecho de Jon, sin esfuerzo alguno

Con una mortal delicadeza.

El jadeo ahogado de la Stark pronto se transformó en un alarido. Uno lo suficientemente desesperado para hacer eco de los intentos que hacía por apartarse de Jon. Más, el agarre contrario le impedía cumplir su cometido.

—¡No, Jon! —aulló. —¿¡Qué hiciste?! ¡Déjame ir, déjame ir por los siete infiernos! —Los gritos fueron seguidos de fuertes sollozos y sendos lagrimones corriendo por sus mejillas.

A pesar de la resistencia que ponía Arya, la fuerza de Jon se impuso para atraerla más y más, buscando encajar la hoja tan dentro de si mismo como fuese posible. Le dolía ver las lágrimas de su hermana, pero sabía que era la única forma de librar a cada pueblo de un posible sucesor con la locura anidada en la impía sangre Targaryen.

Tal vez Arya no lo comprendía aún, pero con el tiempo ella lo haría.

Ese pensamiento hizo que no dudara y terminara de arrastrar a su hermana para apegarla por completo a su pecho. El abrazo forzando a la hoja del arma para atravesar finalmente su cuerpo y sobresalir por su espalda; rojo escarlata brotó de la comisura de su boca y empapó ambas figuras.

Sorpresivamente él pudo sentir como la frente de Arya descansaba en su hombro, ocultando el rostro cincelado con lágrimas y dolor. Ese sentimiento lo había conocido en muchas ocasiones, realmente familiar, pero extrañamente ajeno en lo que parecían ser sus últimos instantes de vida. Sonrió a medias y guió su mano para alzar el orgulloso mentón de la menor.

—Tú eres quien merece proteger los siete reinos. —A pesar de que su cuerpo empezó a caer llevándose consigo el de la castaña, Jon se resistió a la agonía física que reclamaba su vida. —Tú fuiste la única que terminó con el destino del Rey de la Noche, tú fuiste quien sobrevivió a la masacre de Daenerys, —nunca más Danny —solo tú puedes encarar a la muerte con valor y no ser tentada por el poder... —jadeó, y cuando quedó tendido en el suelo con la cabeza en el regazo de Arya, mantuvo el férreo agarre sobre su barbilla con el fin obligarla a mirarlo —...Solo puede haber una dama de Invernalia... y tú odias los vestidos —limpió con su pulgar las diminutas gotas cristalinas en descenso. —No debes ser reina, debes ser la guardiana de los siete reinos.

La declaración sonó como la confirmación de un hecho.

Entre lágrimas ella volvió a negar, pero la convicción que enfrentó en ojos ajenos la dejó petrificada en su sitio. La mano había soltado la daga inconscientemente y ahora aferraba las pesadas pieles de cuero que cubrían a Jon. Podía sentir claramente cómo se escapaba la vida de aquel cuerpo, ella reconocería la muerte en cualquier lugar pues muchas veces la había visto culminar su lento proceso: era inevitable.

—El mundo necesita un rey... un rey que no debo ser yo —dijo, agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro. —Así es como debe terminar la historia maldita de mi concepción, y la que se cierne sobre el Trono de Hierro —continuó después de respirar con fatiga un par de veces —. Varys clamó al mundo que yo soy el heredero legítimo al trono, por eso yo debo gobernar... a través tuyo —susurró, conforme al notar la comprensión en el rostro de Arya. —Lidera, reconstruye y cambia la historia que nuestras familias crearon, forja una melodía nacida del fuego y el hielo capaz de instaurar paz.

"Pronto estaré en casa, Ygritte, lamento que me tomase tanto tiempo." Tal fue el pensamiento del Stark.

Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar a las palabras del mayor, nuevamente fue atraída hacia abajo en donde una respiración hizo cosquillas en su coronilla. Unos labios se posaron sobre su frente en un gesto tan cálido y conocido que, al instante cesaron sus lágrimas. Lentamente las rugosas manos que acunaban su cara perdieron fuerza, la señal inequívoca que acababa con el largo camino recorrido por Jon Snow. No, no era sí. ¿Aegon Targaryen? No. Aquel hombre solo merecía un nombre.

Aquel que fuera Jon... Stark. Hijo de Lord Eddard Stark.

Su hermano.

Por largos momentos ella permaneció inclinada sobre él, sosteniendo su cabeza sobre sus delgadas piernas. La postura era tan trillada y ajena a ella, pero aún así lo reconfortó, mientras iniciaba el nuevo camino que debía seguir. Por Sansa, por aquel soez gnomo, por el mismo Jon. Pero principalmente en nombre de la paz de su familia y del Norte. ¿Era egoísta? Sí, pero poco le importaba.

La decisión estaba tomada...

* * *

Pudo ser una eternidad, quizás solo un instante, pero no tenía importancia alguna cuando una figura lentamente empezó a levantarse del suelo. Su andar era el único sonido en aquel recinto, meras ruinas de lo que una vez fue, e indiscutiblemente, el recuerdo de la mano conquistadora que en el pasado lo forjó.

Con calma y sin alterar su imponente postura, la silueta se dio la vuelta para encarar al dragón que seguía paralizado en el centro de la habitación, testigo de un ritual que no provocó mella en la bestia. Eso era bueno, sin duda. Se podía percibir el desinterés en los ojos de aquel animal mítico, proveedor de la destrucción que había azotado Desembarco del Rey no mucho tiempo atrás.

Sin mostrar temor ante el guardián incondicional de la Reina de Cenizas, avanzó paso a paso hasta quedar frente a él. Ambas miradas se encontraron y reconoció el instante preciso en que el dragón comprendió que su tiempo también había llegado al fin.

No le sorprendió ver cómo la mirada de la criatura observaba de soslayo hacia donde descansaba el cuerpo inerte de su madre y de aquel bebé, alumbrado ciertamente con vida, pero lo suficientemente débil como para no poder robar más allá del primer aliento y llanto infantil. Ese había sido el último peldaño que la Targaryen había pisado antes de dejar de luchar, desangrarse y partir siguiendo a su hijo.

Curiosamente el monstruo alado no mostró rabia al ver el diminuto cuerpo, parecía más un silencioso anhelo cargado por largo tiempo.

Después de unos instantes el dragón volvió a fijar su vista en la figura delante de él, reconociendo la seguridad, fuerza, poder y resolución que el engañoso rostro no había tenido antes. Sin duda había habido valor, pero sólo el valor no era suficiente para sobrevivir y amar, la bestia lo sabía bien; una vez, en otra vida tal vez, había comprobado que la audacia y el valor podían matarte sí no eras lo suficientemente inteligente.

—¿Estás listo para volver a tu propio hogar?

Incluso la voz que le habló parecía cargada de una fuerza capaz de elogiar. Pero él no alabaría aquella engañosa presencia. Podría haberla incinerado simplemente, pero estaba cansado de estar en la tierra de los mortales, tanto él como el alma que dormía en su interior únicamente buscaban volver al punto de inicio; reencontrarse con madre y amante, compañera y familia. Con esa amazona de alabastro amada por ambos.

Bestia y hombre.

El enorme cuerpo se alzó en todo su imponente tamaño, rodeando la figura interpuesta en su camino para llegar al lugar en donde tres cuerpos permanecían postrados. Al arribar al sitio se dejó caer nuevamente con las alas extendidas de par en par, una acción para envolver a los muertos, quienes esperaban pacientemente al guía que los llevaría a sus respectivos destinos. Uno de ellos jamás le había agradado, pero sabía que aunque una parte de él quisiera dejarlo a la deriva, debía cumplir y conducirlo a su destino final.

La posición lo dejó ver de nuevo a la presencia que se había dirigido a él, reconociendo que aunque no había motivos para mostrarle respeto -ya fuese por devoción u obligación-, quería mirarla a los ojos y escuchar de nuevo esa palabra que su madre le había enseñado tiempo atrás. Esa orden la cual no volvería a oír una vez emprendido el largo viaje para reunirse con su propia especie; con los antiguos jinetes forjados entre el fuego y el brillo níveo de la Luna, nombrados Targaryen; con sus dos hermanos, y... con el espíritu de su madre. La que los había traído a la vida, deseada por la esencia del salvaje hombre y forzada como él, a esperar por el ansiado reencuentro.

Daenerys Targaryen.

Vagamente recordó burdas palabras humanas susurradas por aquella bruja, un pedazo de consciencia que el hombre había poseído antes de partir y ser uno sólo con él: "recuperara la consciencia cuando el sol salga por el oeste y se ponga por el este. Cuando el mar se seque y las montañas vuelen como las hojas. Cuando tu vientre se hinche de nuevo y tenga un hijo vivo. Solo entonces, él volverá, no antes". Y la hechicera había dicho la verdad, pues la eternidad que recorrerían empezaba en ese momento.

Con la muerte del último dragón y los últimos jinetes.

Igual a una confirmación de lo que el dragón deseaba escuchar, el nombre de su madre se hizo eco en su mente en un constante arrullo. Claramente él y el hombre ya estaban listos para partir, agotados y deseosos de culminar el absurdo viaje de poder, conquista, fuego y sangre. Pero se reprimió un poco más, postrando su poder a merced de la presencia ante él, la única testigo del final de los jinetes que los habían montado por siglos y el de su propia estirpe; leve inclinación de su feroz rostro, sin dejar de ver unos orbes grisáceos.

Y lo supo.

Supo el momento exacto en que el entendimiento pudo ser transmitido y poco a poco se acercó a él, dejando a la criatura contener la respiración ante la expectación latente. Ambos sabían que era un regalo, una muestra de respeto mutuo, por lo cual se dejó embelesar con la cadencia del hablar mortal y así, rememoró a su madre.

—Dracarys.

Que diferente era el tono de voz, que opuesta era la finalidad de la orden, pero la bestia se deleitó en ese momento para vagar en sus recuerdos, aquellos donde volaba a campo traviesa con su bella jinete aferrada a él. La demanda materna había sido destrucción y ésta, aún si no era conocida, representaba la libertad.

No se percató cuando sus ojos se cerraron pero poco a poco los abrió para ver la figura aún delante suyo.

Impávida. Segura. Inamovible.

Asintió finalmente sin mover su enorme cuerpo, recostándose nuevamente para envolver a los tres últimos con nombre Targaryen. Expuesto en toda su ferocidad volvió a cerrar los ojos y permitió que su propio fuego interior se desbordara por sus escamas, envolviéndolos en cálidas llamaradas rojas y naranjas. Una danza de colores y el ardiente abrazo de su misma naturaleza que, los llamaba a casa con el fin de trazar su último recorrido...

* * *

Las flamas se elevaron tan virulentas como la primera vez, una llamarada que a pesar de su poder destructor, no embistió contra la silenciosa figura, una muda observadora de aquel siniestro y solemne espectáculo; ahí, ardiendo en una hoguera delante del trono de Hierro, el brutal dragón se consumía llevándose los cadáveres de los últimos nacidos bajo el yugo de la dinastía más poderosa y cruel en toda la historia.

Por unos instantes esa idea permaneció en su mente, un esquivo pensamiento que, reclamó su lógica al ver como poco a poco, tanto el dragón como los cuerpos empezaban a consumirse en nada más que cenizas. La ironía del destino se apreciaba con crudeza, una consumación del ciclo que habían construido y ahora destruían los Targaryen.

Tal vez fue el humo que aún permanecía en al aire, quizás las cenizas de todos los muertos que habían sido condenados –no hace mucho– en esa tierra infame, o probablemente solo el polvo que seguía desprendiéndose de las ruinas –de un imperio derrocado por alguien de su propio clan–, pero mientras los restos de la bestia, el hijo, la madre y el hombre se elevaban, un brillo traicionero destelló en los ojos del único espectador. No obstante, lo que vio a continuación fue inesperado y mágico.

Las cenizas de los caídos por última vez en ese salón se dispersaron en dos caminos opuestos.

Igual a un vals lento, un puñado de aquellos restos se entremezcló tras ir al encuentro de otro más grande, haciéndose uno solo a medio camino para después elevarse más y más. Hasta perderse finalmente en lo alto.

Por otra parte, la última y distante acumulación de cenizas voló hacia su posición, realizando un lento ir y venir a su alrededor. No pasó mucho para que de igual forma se elevara con el fin de dispersarse, solo que a diferencia de los primeros, esta último emprendió su marcha directamente hacia el Norte.

No pronunció palabra pues comprendió al instante que, así como los hombres amaban jugar con tronos y castillos, los dioses a su vez, disfrutaban jugando con el porvenir de los hombres. Nuevamente el humor cósmico se regodeaba del infortunio o la fortuna que había enlazado a la casa Targaryen y Stark, separándolas solamente cuando lo consideró oportuno. Tal vez la mordacidad de esa idea le podría agradar al sabio enano que permanecía en Invernalia.

Sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar y nuevamente alzó la vista.

Recordaba haber escuchado rumores sobre el hombre que tanto había amado la Reina de Cenizas, un salvaje que perdió junto a su primer hijo. No podía decir que sentía aprecio por la mujer, pero a veces la naturaleza de uno salía a relucir aún si no lo querías. Y aunque en un principio había temido a aquella feroz criatura, por alguna extraña razón creyó ver los vestigios de la comprensión en sus enormes ojos, aunados al rastro de un "algo" o "alguien" que, reptaba bajo la superficie.

Profundamente enterrado.

Imposible o no, sabía perfectamente que las cenizas perdidas en lo alto del cielo y despuntando con el alba matinal, pertenecían a esa mujer. A la albina y a sus dos hijos: el último dragón y el recién nacido concebido con... Sí, seguramente la casa Targaryen por fin se reuniría con sus fascinantes criaturas, darían la bienvenida a la última hija viva de Aerys II, donde ella se reencontraría con los que una vez perdió y amó.

Mientras que "él" partiría hacia el hogar prometido en el Norte, donde sus ancestros lo recibirían con el mismo amor que una vez le habían obsequiado. ¿Quién podía saber? Probablemente ahí encontraría un sano querer que conseguiría aliviar las penas sufridas en vida.

Viejo o nuevo. En paz.

Pero aún tenía algunas dudas, absurdas tal vez, pero deseosas de ser respondidas; ¿podrían reencontrarse y unirse ambas casas en el más allá? En las estrellas, en un oasis de paz fuera de los páramos humanos, ¿Targaryen y Stark cruzarían sus caminos?

Era un misterio sin duda.

En vida había habido caos y dolor, pero quizás en la muerte las dos familias vagarían por la eternidad en una danza forjada entre el hielo y el fuego. Con indómitos lobos huargos y feroces dragones.

Era ridículo querer pensar en eso.

En ese momento, entre los escombros de lo que antaño había sido una impresionante fortaleza, cumpliría con la promesa hecha. Tal convicción guió sus pasos al momento en que se inclinó al pie de ese viciado trono, recogiendo la espada indemne entre los restos de sangre. Tomó el pesado mango de "Garra" y la enfundó en su cinto, conduciendo sus pasos con seguridad sobre los escalones, en un ascenso para llegar a su objetivo final.

El Trono de Hierro.

La pulida superficie aún lucía un crudo tono escarlata por la sangre de su antigua portadora, pero simplemente obvió aquello. Ella no podía darse el lujo de vacilar ante algo tan banal. ¿Cómo amedrentarse cuando la promesa hecha entre hermanos era lo primordial para la joven Arya?

Más importante incluso que ceder su propia esencia.

Con tal seguridad palpitando en su corazón, en sus cienes y en su estómago, se detuvo para poder apreciar unos momentos la arrebatadora fuerza adherida a la solitaria silla. Sabía bien que Aegon I "El Conquistador" la había forjado con las espadas de sus enemigos y el fuego de Balerion "El Terror Negro", quien fuese su enorme dragón. Solo recordar aquello le provocaba escalofríos, alentándola para salir huyendo de un momento a otro, aún a sabiendas de que jamás podría.

Incluso el volver al Norte parecía una opción imposible, ya que en ese momento ella era necesaria ahí. O bueno, al menos el mundo debía pensar que lo era. Los rumores al igual que la pólvora se esparcían por cada rincón de los siete reinos, acallarlos era imposible una vez iniciados; Varys había confesado que el verdadero rey era nada más y nada menos que Aegon Targaryen.

El hijo nacido entre Rhaegar Targaryen y Lyanna Stark.

Luego de que la locura de Daenerys aullentara a todo su ejército, ella se había quedado sola entre aquellos lúgubres escombros, embarazada y sin ninguna ciudad a su favor. Un final trágico para quien había llevado una vida igual de trágica.

¿Acaso eso no era un amargo augurio para ella misma?

Era lógico que ella iniciara su nuevo papel a petición de Jon, por lo cual, lentamente se posó sobre la fría silla de acero, antes de alzar poco a poco los ojos. Sus brazos recargados con soltura y confianza. Ahí fue donde Arya levantó la cara por vez primera, encarando al mundo con su frente en alto.

La frente de Jon Stark.

Literal y metafóricamente hablando.

Sabía bien que ella encarnaría la esencia de Jon y sería más letal que ninguno. Por eso, debía despedirse definitivamente de quien una vez fuese la joven Stark, cerrar sus ojos y mantener firmemente la canción de Hielo y Fuego compuesta en Jon.

Era sin duda un adiós para Invernalia, su hogar y su familia debían quedar atrás. Despojarse de todos y todo, para que lo que una vez fue un centenar de desconocidos e incluso un "nadie", ahora fuese superado por su verdadera naturaleza. Así mantendría el deseo de los siete reinos encarnando un rostro que no era el suyo, pero que sin duda poseía el espíritu de Jon.

Ella gobernaría a través suyo.

"Valar Morghulis: todos los hombres deben morir; Valar Dohaeris: todos los hombres deben servir", pensó al instante.

Con sus ojos y su voluntad lo haría.

Poco a poco abrió sus párpados y pronunció con voz ronca una sola línea que sellaba su destino, e iniciaba el nuevo ciclo del "príncipe prometido" nacido del Hielo y el Fuego.

—Que el juego comience.


End file.
